Hasta que el ramen nos separe
by TomoeCjan
Summary: Dos parejas, un día muy especial y una pelea provocada por quien menos se lo esperaban ¡EL RAMEN!


**Bueeeeeeeeeenas yo por aquí una vez mas con otro oneshot, la verdad esta idea surgió de la nada y espero que les guste la lectura, nos leemos en otra ocasión cuando una idea loca se apodere de mi cabeza**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei. La historia es de mi completa autoria **

**PD: No al plagio (de verdad que odio eso) si necesitan usar o quieren usar la historia solo pidan permiso que yo gustosa lo concederé. **

* * *

**Hasta que el ramen nos separe**

Hoy era un día muy especial para ciertas Kunoichis de la aldea de la hoja, ese día, ese preciso día ambas cumplirían un año de noviazgo con sus respectivas parejas. Hace exactamente un año atrás Naruto se le había declarado a Sakura de una manera que la pelirosa jamas hubiese imaginado, la llevo hasta un pequeño lago en las cercanías de la aldea y preparo una cena a la luz de las velas en aquel lugar, varias lamparas de papel guindaban de los arboles y alumbran creando un hermoso ambiente, Sakura estaba gratamente sorprendida, a unos metros de la orilla del lago se encontraba una mesa para dos y varios clones de Naruto haciendo de camareros. Sakura recordaba lo hermoso de ese día

**Flashback**

_Naruto la había esperado a que saliese del hospital, estaba agotada y todo lo que quería era descansar y tomar un largo y relajante baño cosa que no pudo ser ya que Naruto la había convencido de acompañarlo a algún lugar, si bien en un principio se había rehusado la insistencia del chico y su agotamiento la habían terminado de convencer, mejor era terminar con eso rápido para poder irse a descansar._

_Caminaban en total silencio por los bosques de Konoha y Sakura se empezaba a impacientar y preocupar, no era normal que Naruto se encontrara callado durante tanto tiempo, o estaba nervioso o algo le preocupaba. De pronto el rubio se detuvo y se poso detrás de Sakura tapándole los ojos con las manos, ante ese movimiento la pelirosa casi lo golpea pero Naruto hablo antes de que ella pudiera hacer un movimiento. _

_- Confía en mi Sakura chan - Le dijo Naruto guiándola hacia algún lugar. Caminaron durante varios minutos, ella a ciegas y sin saber donde se encontraba y Naruto con los nervios a flor de piel pronto Naruto se detuvo y quito su manos de los ojos de ella - Sorpresa - Hablo él y ella estaba mas que sorprendida_

_- ¿Esto es para mi? - Dijo ella mirando las lamparas colgadas en los arboles y el halo que formaban alrededor de ellos y la hermosa luna que se reflejaba sobre el calmado lago y una mesa para dos, era muy romántico._

_- Para nosotros - Dijo Naruto con muchos nervios - ¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo Sakura chan?_

_- Si - Respondió ella_

_Cenaron tranquilamente, para dejar mas sorprendida a Sakura, Naruto la sorprendió con una cena exquisita de mariscos y no con su usual ramen, charlaron tranquilamente y hablaron de cosas triviales, rieron recordando viejos tiempos y hasta se burlaron de Sasuke y su incapacidad para confesarse a cierta Hyuga, fue una muy linda velada, que Sakura disfruto mucho y se quedo grabada en su mente para siempre._

_- Sakura chan ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a su amada con las mejillas rojas_

_- Si - respondió ella, sabia que lo que le preguntaría y ella ya sabia que responder_

_- ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?_

_- Mmmm no lo sé Naruto - Dijo Sakura bromeando un poco. La cara de Naruto cambio dramáticamente de una de felicidad reprimida a una de tristeza total - ¡Claro que si tontito! - Grito ella muy feliz, cualquiera que hiciese algo así por ella se merecía una y todas las oportunidades del mundo. _

_-¡SI 'TTEBAYO! - Grito Naruto emocionado - Como dicen a la septuagésima vez es la vencida_

_- Eres muy tonto - Le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Y así empezó un noviazgo de risas, tonterías, enojos de Sakura y Naruto como saco de boxeo pero un noviazgo muy feliz._

**Fin del Flashback**

- Esa es una muy linda historia Sakura san - Dijo Hinata enamorada de la forma en que Naruto le pidió a Sakura ser su novia

- Si, el tontito de Naruto puede ser muy romántico cuando quiere - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras ambas caminaban por las calles de Konoha - Por cierto, nunca me has dicho como es que el imperturbable Sasuke se te declaro

Hinata se sonrojo al recordar como el Uchiha se le había declarado y es que a diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke no fue para nada romántico pero ella igual lo acepto, aunque pensándolo bien no le había quedado otra opción.

**Flashback**

_Era de noche y cierta Hyuga caminaba por las desoladas calles de Konoha, Hinata sabia de primera mano en donde se encontraban Sakura y Naruto en ese momento, a pesar de estar feliz por ellos, sentía un vacío en su pecho y es que todos sus amigos tenían novios o un amigo con derecho pero ella no tenia ni un perrito que meneara la cola al verla llegar_

_- Terminare soltera y con 20 gatos - dijo en un susurro_

_- Ese es un futuro muy alentador Hyuga - Dijo una voz detrás de ella. _

_Hinata dio un brinco y se coloco en posición de ataque, pero relajo su cuerpo al darse cuanta de que la voz pertenecía a Sasuke. La guerra había concluido hace mas de tres años y Sasuke y Hinata habían tenido que pasar tiempo juntos desde que el mencionado había aceptado regresar a la aldea, ella había sido asignada al resguardo del Uchiha y sin quererlo tenían que pasar tiempo de "calidad" juntos, al principio las únicas palabras que cruzaban eran un "Hola" "Adiós" y el típico "hmp" característico del Uchiha. Después fueron las conversaciones triviales y pronto se encontraban entrenando juntos y esa fue su rutina de todos los días excepto cuando partían en misiones, que inconscientemente y sin aceptar lo que sentían, se extrañaban, y ahora estaban ahí en medio de las calles de Konoha, la Hyuga muy ruborizada y el Uchiha con su típica e imperturbable calma._

_- Buenas noches Uchiha san - dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa. El tartamudeo era cosa del pasado pero eso de ruborizarse por nada, bueno ese era otro asunto que tenia que resolver. _

_- Hablando sola - Le dijo él - Ya sabia yo que eras rara_

_Hinata agacho la mirada y su rostro tomo una expresión triste, la inseguridad en si misma era un problema que trataba de resolver pero su hermana, los aldeanos, su padre y ahora Sasuke no la ayudaban mucho, extrañaba demasiado a su nii san, él siempre la alentó a ser mejor. _

_Sasuke vio la expresión triste en el rostro de ella y supo que había metido la pata, otra vez. Cada que se encontraba con la Hyuga hacia un comentario que hacia que la chica se pusiera triste, a veces se decía a si mismo que mejor se mantuviera callado estando cerca de la chica, así se evitaba un comentario hiriente. Activando su sharingan tomo a la chica del mentón e hizo que lo viese a los ojos sumergiéndola en un profundo genjutsu._

_Hinata ahora se encontraba junto con Sasuke al borde de un un profundo barranco, el agua del mar chocaba contra las filosas rocas, el cielo se encontraba nublado y el viento furioso revolvía sus cabellos, Hinata miraba fijamente el chocar del agua con las rocas, ese era un ambiente desolador, volvió su vista hacia el Uchiha, este tenia sus ojos rojos señal de que su sharingan estaba activado. _

_Él__ por su parte la observaba fijamente a ella, observaba su cabello ondear con el viento y su tersa y blanca piel, era como una muy fina muñeca de porcelana, su muñeca de porcelana. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, era una persona muy posesiva, pero nunca se había sentido posesivo con una persona mucho menos con una mujer, a excepción de su fallecida madre. Hinata le recordaba tanto a ella, dulce, amable y con una sonrisa encantadora. De seguro la Hyuga lo odiaría por lo que iba a hacer pero después se lo agradecería o no le dirigiría la palabra mas nunca. Se coloco detrás de la Hyuga, la alzo en sus brazos y la miro fijamente antes de decir y hacer lo que iba a hacer_

_- Debes tener mas confianza en ti misma Hyuga, eso te hará mas fuerte - Dicho eso soltó a la Hyuga, la chica grito horriblemente mientras caía y veía como se dirigía sin control hacia las filosas rocas y las inclementes aguas, Sasuke observaba como caía, sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal pero sabia que ella lograría detener esa caída y tal como predijo, la Hyuga logro tomar el control de su cuerpo y sostenerse de unas rocas antes de tocar fondo. Sasuke la saco del genjutsu y la joven vio que se encontraba cerca de su casa._

_- ¡Estas loco! - Le grito con su dulce voz - ¡Eso no se hace!_

_- Te ves linda cuando te enojas Hyuga - Le dijo él con una sonrisa ladeada y así de pronto su enojo se disipo dando paso a un fuerte sonrojo._

_- No me vuelvas a hacer eso - Le dijo ella. Sasuke la observaba fijamente a los ojos, esa sonrisa seguía en su rostro_

_- No te preocupes Hyuga, tengo otro método para darte confianza - Le dijo él y acto seguido la beso en los labios, un beso corto pero cargado de sentimientos. Hinata por poco se desmaya pero logro controlarse - Anda a dormir Hinata, nos vemos mañana._

_- Sa..Sauke - Dijo ella tocando sus labios, Sasuke Uchiha la había besado_

_- Y Hyuga - Le dijo él - A partir de este momento eres mi novia y no acepto un no por respuesta _

_Ella no pudo decir nada ni objetar nada al respecto, se quedo allí parada hasta que el Uchiha desapareció de su vista, esa noche durmió bien y con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras soñaba con ese fugaz pero lindo beso. _

**Fin del Flashback**

- ¡Te sumergió en un genjutsu!- Dijo la Haruno sorprendida

- Si

- No puedo creerlo - Dijo la Haruno, de verdad que no lo podía creer - Sasuke es tan...

- Sasuke - Dijo La Hyuga con una sonrisa. Si bien Sasuke no era muy romántico, tenia esos pequeños detalles con ella que la hacia enamorarse cada día mas. Adoraba como la protegía y lo posesivo que era con ella, sin llegar a ser asfixiante, junto a él se sentía querida y mas importante aun, se sentía aceptada.

- Sera mejor que vayamos a encontrarnos con ese par de tontos - Dijo Sakura

- Me pregunto que sera la sorpresa que nos tendrán preparada - Dijo curiosa Hinata

- De seguro ha de ser algo muy especial, después de todo es nuestro aniversario - Dijo la Haruno sonriente

* * *

Al otro lado de la aldea en un peculiar evento organizado, se encontraban Sasuke Y Naruto sentados en una mesa que se encontraba en un pequeño escenario, al lado de ambos chicos estaban varios hombres que también participarían del primer RamenFest organizado en Konoha, era un evento sencillo, consistía en averiguar quien era el que podía comer mas ramen y el ganador se llevaría una dotación de ramen para un año, era obvio porque Naruto se encontraba allí pero Sasuke por qué, la respuesta es sencilla, un Uchiha jamas rechazaba un reto y Sasuke no perdería contra Naruto.

- Ya veras teme te ganare y ganare esa dotación de ramen - Dijo Naruto con llamas en los ojos, cuando se trataba de ramen, Naruto era el primero en la fila

- Nunca he perdido contra ti dobe - Dijo el Uchiha - ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré ahora?

- Teme, nadie se interpone entre esa dotación de ramen para un año y yo 'ttebayo - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa psicótica - Nadie - Naruto se estaba tomando eso demasiado enserio.

Al poco tiempo una multitud comenzó a formarse frente al escenario, esperaban ansiosos a que iniciara la competencia. Cinco minutos después Sakura y Hinata hacían acto de presencia en el lugar, atravesando el mar de gente que se interponía entre ellas y el principio de la multitud, sin ningún esfuerzo ya que cierta kunoichi de cabello rosas generaba terror debido a su fuerza bruta. Hinata sentía lastima por el pobre tonto que se rehusó a darles paso ya que termino con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al frente del lugar, notaron que Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados en una mesa junto a otros hombres, las chicas se sorprendieron, que era lo que planeaban esos dos. Ambas kunoichis notaron la cara de psicópata que tenia Naruto y como miraba fijamente la montaña de latas de ramen instantáneo colocada en una pequeña mesa a un costado del lugar, Sasuke por su parte observaba a Naruto fijamente, no perdería contra ese dobe o dejaba de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha.

De pronto un hombre regordete salio al escenario con un micrófono en sus manos, se coloco en medio del escenario y con una voz potente dijo

- ¡Bienvenidos al primer RamenFest de Konoha! - La multitud aplaudió y uno que otro grito - ¡Hoy descubriremos quien de estos hombres se llevara esta enorme dotación de ramen para un año! - Señalo la enorme pirámide de ramen instantáneo - ¡El reto es sencillo, el que pueda comer mas ramen sera el ganador! - Una señoritas comenzaron a colocar tazones de ramen frente a los concursantes, Naruto estaba impaciente ya quería empezar - ¡Muy bien damas y caballeros que comience el juego! - Grito haciendo que los concursante comenzaran a comer como locos.

Sakura y Hinata estaban con la boca abierta, las habían llamado a ese lugar para que los vieran comer ramen, nunca en su vida se habían sentido tan insultadas. A Sakura se le comenzaba a formar una vena en su frente pero la que daba mas miedo era Hinata ya que una enorme aura negra la comenzaba a rodear, era raro ver a Hinata enojada pero cuando la Hyuga se enfurecía podría llegar a ser muy malvada.

Naruto llevaba su quinto tazón, y Sasuke estaba por el cuarto, ya varios hombres habían tirado la toalla y solo quedaban cinco de los 10 que habían empezado. Cuando iban por el séptimo tazón otros dos hombres se rindieron, Sasuke y Naruto ahora iban empatados mientras que el otro hombre que quedaba daba su ultimo bocado para así rendirse finalmente.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraban con rivalidad mientras comían, era el tazón numero 12 y Naruto estaba tan fresco como una lechuga al parecer el rubio podía seguir así todo el día, por su parte Sasuke comenzaba a cansarse, de verdad que ya no le cabía nada mas y sentía que de un momento a otro vomitaría, pero no le daría el placer a Naruto de que lo venciera, tenia un plan que consistía en sumergir a Naruto en un genjutsu para así ganar, de seguro funcionaria y lo iba a hacer hasta que vio a cierta Hyuga rodeada de un aura asesina mirarlo desde la primera fila, y de pronto lo recordó, hoy era su aniversario, dejo caer su tazón de ramen y haciendo que el concurso terminara y que Naruto ganara.

- ¡Si dattebyo! - Grito Naruto cuando lo dieron por vencedor - ¡Ramen gratis por un año!

- ¡NARUTO! - Se escucho el grito de cierta pelirosa, el rubio fijo su mirada en su novia y después miro al Sasuke que aunque muy pocos lo notaran estaba nervioso, algo hizo click en la cabeza del rubio y recordó porque era importante ese día, aunque eso no le sirvió de nada ya que la pelirosa lo mando a volar de un puñetazo y se fue enojada de ese lugar.

Por su parte Sasuke no sabia que hacer, así que tomo lo primero que consiguió y resulto ser una lata de ramen instantáneo, se acerco a la Hyuga y le tendió la lata diciendo "Feliz aniversario" con su típica actitud de no me importa nada. Hinata tomo la lata entre sus manos y le sonrió malvadamente a su novio, concentro un poco de chakra en sus dedos y perforo la lata

- Espero que el ramen sea bueno en la cama - Dijo Hinata furiosa sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo para después vaciar el contenido de la lata en la cabeza del Uchiha e irse mas que furiosa de aquel lugar.

Por las siguientes dos semanas un rubio hiperactivo tuvo que hacer todo lo que su novia le pedía para ganarse su perdón, desde hacer las compras, limpiar los baños del hospital, hasta soportar a una Tsunade borracha y mas violenta de lo normal

Por su parte Sasuke, no estaba en un campo de flores que digamos ya que la Hyuga se había tomado la venganza demasiado enserio, haciéndole de comer para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, ramen. Ademas de que la chica se rehusaba a besarlo y ni pensar en hacer el amor.

Quien se iba a pensar que el ramen podría causar tantos problemas, de seguro el día de su boda se podría decir que en vez de esperar un "Hasta que la muerte los separe" en su lugar dirían "Hasta que el ramen los separe"


End file.
